The World Unraveled
by Jessica Pennyfeather
Summary: Azaren is dead. he was killed by his halfdemon sister Morgana. Elayna is all for keeping Aurora safe in Elfi with her mother while she goes on an ordeal to find a weapon to kill Morgana. Morgana wants to kill Aurora who's a fae-mage. What if Aurora grew up in Avalonia instead of in the normal world?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

What would've happened if Elayna found a way to sneak Aurora to her grandmother and she lived in Avalonia (Elfi actually)?

A fanfiction where Aurora grows up knowing she's a fae-mage.

 _ **I don't own The Avalonia Chronicles. The names and the places all belong to Farah Oomerbhoy. I'm a mere fan who's amending it to my imagination.**_

 **Chapter 1:**

 **EPOV**

Morgana has taken over. She has killed _him!_ She killed my husband, the great mage warrior, the love of my life. Azaren! I feel heartbroken, but I must live on. For, Aurora will become an orphan and such a blasphemous fate shouldn't come upon such a powerful child. Yes, I visited Magdalene a months ago with Aurora and she confirmed my doubts of her being a fae-mage. A while ago, Gabriel Silverthorne sent a letter telling me that Morgana was hunting Aurora and me and is dropping a large prize on our head, in case we're seen. I'm on the run. Elfi is the safest place for Aurora and I'm hunting the Dagger to capture Morgana. I had mother promise me that if something is to happen to me on the hunt for the dagger, the whole hunt will remain a secret.

"Your Highness, your mother, Queen Isadora is alright with having Aurora. If you will I will escort you into the castle…" the soldier who had come with me said. Samuel that is the most loyal soldier came all the way to Elfi with me and Aurora. Aurora, a now sleeping bundle of blankets in front of me in the saddle, is a fae mage. We had somehow known it ever since she was born. Azaren and me just keep hoping for the impossible; for when a fae and a mage had a child together, the outcome is either a mage or a fae and in rare cases, a fae-mage.

"Oh yes. Let's go." I said, my voice wavering as I thought of my daughter's future dangling like a ball in the cliff of the steepest mountains. Azaren thought it safe for Aurora that we keep the fae-mage thing a secret. It was proving tough but then, Magdalene said about a rare artifact that'd help the crisis. The Amulet of Auraken. Somehow, Morgana usurped the kingdom by killing the king. It hasn't yet sunk in yet I guess. She's dangerous and also to say, completely equipped with dark magic. She wants all of the Firedrake line dead and the only one presently alive is Aurora and I have to keep her safe.

The castle gave me memories. Of me as a child fae. Of my mom, my maids and many more came to me overwhelmingly. I had grown up here, and so had many of my ancestors. Elfi was the only safe place for fae.

"Elayna?" a stiff voice called me out of my head. _My mom!_

"Hello mom." I said trying to smile, but I knew I had put on a grimace instead.

"What's going on? Where is Azaren? Is everything alright?"

"Mom, h-h-he's dead. Morgana, his sister killed her to take over the kingdom. She's fully equipped with dark magic and she wants to kill Aurora. So I'm leaving her here with her. I'll be staying here, but I'll have to go out to er um do some errands I forgot to finish!" I finished it. I knew I was blabbering. Of course that's what I did when I was nervous. I didn't want to tell her about the dagger, in case someone threatened her out to tell out loud, she needn't lie; she wouldn't know the truth to say it.

"Can you please elucidate about your um 'errand', young lady?" my mom said. Of course, she is my sieve; she could filter all my pretenses. She took less than two days to find out when I killed my pet sparrow, Dippy which was my birthday gift and found out in an hour that I was in love. And this one was no ocean, it was a puddle to her.

"Mum, its dangerous that you know. I'm going out to venture and I don't want you to have to lie. And after Az-Azaren, I don't want to lose you or Aurora." I said grabbing her shoulder and sobbing into her gown.

She patted my back and waited till I relaxed.

"Tell me about this ordeal." She said.

"I'm hunting down the Dagger of Dragath." I said. I took a breath to continue before my mom intervened.

"Dagger of Dragath? But dear, it is said to have vanished years ago." She said.

"No. I know it. Lilith is Morgana's mother. That makes her a half demon. Half demons or demons cannot be destroyed by anything except certain very rare weapons. And Dagger of Dragath is one of them. Of course you know all this!" I said and noticed my voice turning high pitched word by word.

"Well, you're right. Phew, you've thought it all eh?" she said.

Just before I could respond, a small wail erupted in the air. Aurora was awake. Aurora is literally a troublesome girl I could say it right now and the upcoming years: god knows what all trouble she's growing up to!

"Hey miss. You're awake are you? Come to gramma will you?" mom cooed at Aurora who gave a no-tooth-grin. She turned to me and reached out for me when mum said, "You better go rest, and you've to plan all the strategy. And oh, your dresses are just how you kept it back then." She said, peering at me affectionately.

I went to my room and plopped in my bed and dozed off. It would have been hours after, and I woke up to bright rays of sunlight. It took two days to plan out how and where I'll go first. I started for the ordeal after packing enough food and took off.

 **IPOV**

Elayna had taken off. Even though Aurora is a handful, I liked taking care of her. It's been years since there had been a child in the castle. She was totally adorable. She would giggle when I sang her a lullaby; its not funny, 'cause I only sung for El when she was young and now it was for Aurora.

 **10 days later…**

No one would believe Aurora was a 7 month old child. All the servants of the castle, were wrapped around her fingers in just two days. That's not anything peculiar, an adorable child as she would surely receive ample love from people around her. She was a cross of both Elayna and Azaren.

I was having her in my lap in the library. She started to have raven black mane slowly sprouting in her small head.

Then a bird came. _Aah! It's some kind of message. Is it Elayna? Does she have time to send messages?_ I thought to myself.

But actually, it wasn't from Elayna but actually from Gabriel. He was the Granduncle or something to Aurora.

The letter was quite long and read:

 _ **Dear Isadora,**_

 _ **News is that Elayna died. Morgana killed her. She had pounced into the cage of tiger on her own. I request you to not encourage any visitors around Aurora. Its said around that she was with Elayna but suddenly disappeared.**_

 _ **Let the rumors spread on itself. I will visit you sometime. And I might bring with me my new friend- the prince of Eldoren. Trust me you'll love him.**_

 _ **Regrets and regards,**_

 _ **Gabriel**_

What? Elayna is dead?

"But she's immortal fae." I murmured to myself. "Its again a rumor and I'm acting with it for her sake, at the least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **IPOV**

 **Aurora- 3 Rafe- 6**

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gabriel. Always has been." I said smiling at him. Gabriel kept visiting us (Aurora and me) ever since Elayna dropped dead; or at least the world thinks so. He brings the cheery grey eyed already handsome little boy, Rafe with him on some occasion as today. Today Rafe was silent and that was so surprising. He was always in Aurora's beck, no matter what.

"I know, Isa, I know." He said smiling.

"Rafe, dear, are you sure you're alright? Travel doing you trouble?" I asked bending to his level.

"Rafe says he loves Aurora. That he misses her ever since he went to the threshold of his castle. God help him, if that's true!" Gabriel said chuckling lowly. Rafe glowered at him as if he let out a bad secret.

I laughed. "Is it Rafe? Well, isn't it so good? Why don't we all go up for breakfast?"

Rafe and Gabriel nodded and all three together went to the dining hall.

"Stacie, is Aurora up yet?" I asked a maid who is the one who takes care of Aurora. Aurora loves Stacie. They get along well enough. Stacie is the one who wakes Aurora in the morning, give her a bath, take her walking, horse riding and at last, sing her to sleep. She is the one who knows Aurora's whereabouts. Being a granny, I still don't know what Aurora does daylong!

"No, Your Highness. She wanted me to read her sleep yesterday and when I read her a poem she kept saying me to repeat it and didn't sleep till later. I'm sorry, Your Highness." She said.

Aurora loves poems and literature work. I thought it came from her mom. Elayna had her own library for all the books she had when she was 17. When she got married, I gave away all the books to the Evolon Library, of course with her authority and permission.

"Hmm." I said pouring myself a cup of coffee. "Perhaps, isn't it time for her to wake up? Breakfast is here."

Before Stacie could say, Rafe stood up and said, "Maybe, I'll start eating with Aurora. Let me go wake her up and surprise her."

Gabriel chuckled. "Well, I guess, she'd love to see you're back. After all, it has been two months since she met you."

"And Prince Rafe, don't go into any kind of characters like you did last time. She was scared out of her wits when you impersonated the dragon character. Perhaps, being yourself would help." Stacie piped up before I could speak up. I wanted to say not to frighten her, but she summed it up.

"I'm sorry I frightened her, Stacie. I won't do it anymore. My presence and its reaction would suffice I guess." Rafe said, winking at Stacie. Stacie flushed.

 _Well well, Rafe is becoming a Prince Charming._ I thought.

 **RPOV**

Stacie said I frightened Aurora. I wouldn't want her afraid in that case. I thought it would be cool of me to do, but, I had it wrong. I went through corridors and reached Aurora's room. I slowly opened the door. I didn't want to frighten her again. I slowly closed the door behind me.

There she was! _Aurora!_ How can someone be so beautiful? She looked peaceful and like a kid she really was when she was sleeping. Her raven black hair was tucked in a braid. Probably done by Stacie, I thought to myself. Aurora was beautiful. I haven't seen anyone prettier than her. Before Aurora, I thought my mother was the only woman who was beautiful. Aurora was different. She's beautiful, and god, I hoped she knew that one day. That's another thing that I loved about her: she didn't know she was beautiful. But she was.

I gently prodded her in the shoulder. She started to stir. She blinked, taking in things around her. She rubbed her eyes with her hand and started looking around again. When her eyes came to me, her eyes were round and huge with disbelief.

"Rafe!" she squealed and jumped on me. She engulfed me in a hug. She held me close before sitting back in front of me. "You told you no come for long time."

"I couldn't be away from you and Uncle Gabriel missed you too. He had some errand so we came back." I said laughing. She still couldn't believe I was here. I told her I'd be back after six months. Dad wanted me to spend some responsible time with him and mom. So I decided I'll come here after six months and meet her. But Uncle Gabriel had to come here for some errand, so we were here.

"Where Stacie? Gran scold Stacie?" she asked.

"Um, no, I offered to come wake you up. They're all having breakfast and if you don't wanna starve all morning, I think we should head back." I said stifling my laugh. Aurora hadn't heard anything at all. The word 'breakfast' was a boost enough for her to be up and awake.

"I eaty eaty!" she chanted on the way to breakfast.

When we reached the dining hall, she left my hand and ran to Stacie and hugged her.

"Stacie Stacie! Rafe came back." She said grinning to her.

"Yes, my Princess, he decided to come back and play with you!"

"I no pwincess, I am Aurora" she said as she ran to her grandmother.

"Shall I feed you dear?" her grandma asked.

"Yes yes yes! I so hungry."

"It is _I'm so hungry_ , dear!" she said and turned towards Stacie. "Start teaching her how to speak properly, dear. She's growing up!"

"Yes Your Highness." Stacie said bowing down.

I ate in silence. Content that I get to spend time with Aurora for a week. Yes, a week is the duration of our travel this time.

"So, Gabriel, what are people outside saying has happened to Aurora?" she said as she expertly fed Aurora. I haven't seen a queen feeding a kid. Hers or not. Mom doesn't feed me, my maid Stefan did.

"Hmm…They said she was in Brandon for a while and some speculated that she was in Eldoren two months ago. Now Morgana reckons she's in the normal human world. Somewhere. They've sent a couple of people to hunt her down. But don't worry, they don't think about Elfi, not at all. They have it that you weren't happy with Elayna's marriage and you abandoned her."

She took in a large breathe. "Let it be. It's safe for Aurora that people don't know where she is rather than her being caught and killed." She said and looked down at Aurora, now drinking deeply from a small goblet. She looked up at me as she laid the goblet down. I grinned; she had foam mustache from drinking her snowberry shake. I bent forward to wipe it away.

"Come on Rafe, lets go." Aurora said.

"Yeah I'm done." I said as I got up.

"Remember Rafe, nowhere outside the castle gardens. We don't know who'd sell us for gold." Isadora said to me.

"I know" I simply said.

Two hours went, and I was still running around catching butterflies. Now I really hated playing with Aurora. Girls can be boring when they do girlie things.

"oohhh! Rafe, look, caterpillar. Lets go catch it next." Aurora squealed out. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't say 'no'.

"Uh, I'm tired…" I said.

"Oh…Come on Rafe!" she whined with tears cascading down her cheek.

"OK OK, I'm coming!" I said sighing and rolling my eyes. This one week was gonna be crazy!


End file.
